


Quite Pleased

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio tries his hand at Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Pleased

Horatio slid the turkey out of the oven and set it on the counter. He put in the two casserole dishes and set the timer on the stove.

He returned to the turkey and closely examined it. It was done to a golden brown and when he craved into it the juices just flowed.

“You are quite pleased with yourself, aren’t you, Red?”

Horatio turned and spotted his lover leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the dinning room. “I am, Lil,” he agreed. “But it’s been awhile since I made Thanksgiving dinner, so we’ll see what everybody else thinks.”

“I’m sure everyone will love it,” Lily assured him. “Although, I’m not certain I want to share your cooking skills with anyone.”

“And why is that?” Horatio crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter.

“I don’t play well with others,” Lily retorted as she walked into the kitchen and stood in front of him mimicking him. “And, I run with scissors.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Horatio shook his head in bemusement before pulling Lily into his arms. “You are crazy, you know that?”

“Crazy in love with you.”

He laughed and kissed her.

fin


End file.
